fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Time to Fear
Episode 6 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In Atrocitus' ship,he is talking to Parallax."Parallax,I need you to capture the Green Lantern.I heard no other Lantern had escaped your wrath yet.That's why the Green Lantern Corps. refuse to fight when you're attacking them.That's just what I need.Someone who can strike fear into the minds of my foes".Parallax said,"As you wish,master.In seconds Hal Jordan will fear me,and I can deliver him to you".The next day,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Red Tornado fought and defeated Silver Cyclone.Then,they now sent him to jail.Later,when Nightwing and Batgirl are in their headquarters,Green Lantern sent a distress call.There is trouble in San Francisco."I need help.Parallax is attacking the Golden Gate Bridge.Come as quick as possible",Green Lantern said.Now,they went to the R-Ship.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Green Lantern attacked Parallax.Nightwing and Batgirl threw many Batarangs and Birdarangs.But it only made small damage.Now Green Lantern struck Parallax with a huge hammer using his ring.Parallax was enraged.He made eye contact with Green Lantern.Green Lantern soon felt fear and uneasiness.He is now weakened."I've never felt such fear like this before.Parallax is a monster!!He is taking advantage of our fears",Green Lantern said,collapsing to the ground.Using the R-Ship they shot lasers at Parallax's minions,then at Parallax.Now they got Green Lantern to go inside the ship and they went back to the headquarters.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl called Zatanna and asked her help regarding Green Lantern's fears.Moments later,Zatanna came,bringing her spell book.She looked for fear repelling spells.She tried the first spell:Ne metuit, ne pro eius abscondetur(do not be scared,for your fear will vanish)."I already cast upon you a fear repellant spell.Are you okay now?",Zatanna asked."No.Not really.Just the thought of Parallax makes me scared",Green Lantern said."Okay.Let me try another spell",Zatanna said."Fortitudo auxilium ore vestro".Green Lantern still doesn't have the courage to go out.Zatanna tried the next spell:Nil(fear nothing).It still had no effect.She tried the next:Maneant dubia, et formido tua,then the next:et parant animos timor.But the monitor showed that Parallax is already attacking Central Asia.Now Nightwing and Batgirl returned to the R-Ship.They went to fight and hold off Parallax and his minions.Now,Zatanna said the last anti-fear spell she can find:et consurget contra omnia.Unfortunately,it had no effect.But,an unexpected visitor came to the headquarters.It was Carol Ferris.Green Lantern hugged Carol.Carol said,"I've been worrying about you.I know everything about this.I know that Parallax is too strong even for you,but it's time you face your fears.I know you can,and you will.Do this for me.Do this for the world".Zatanna added,"It's time you face your doubts and fears.You have two options,you either forget everything and run,or face everything and rise.That's what 'et consurget contra omnia means' "."Yeah.You're both right.I gotta go and save the world",said Green Lantern,confidently.Now he went to Central Asia,in Kazakhstan.He turned his ring into a mallet and started pounding Parallax's henchmen.He took all of them out.But,Parallax launched a laser beam at him and he fell at a construction site.He saw many boulders and had an idea.He turned his ring into a catapult and started launching the boulders at Parallax and Nightwing and Batgirl shot lasers at him with the R-Ship.Later,Parallax falls down unconscious.Now,Green Lantern used his ring to bring Parallax to the moon's crater,where he is far away from Earth."I can't believe I did it again",Green Lantern said.The next day, John Stewart and Carol met."Thank you for your words of wisdom.You gave me strength and hope.You gave me the strength to defeat my foe.I love you",John said.Carol replied,"I love you too,and I don't want to see you suffering"."You want some coffee? My treat",John said."Sure",she said.They now walked and said goodbye to Nightwing and Batgirl. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Red Tornado,Policemen,Green Lantern,Zatanna,Carol Ferris Villains:Atrocitus,Silver Cyclone,Parallax